


Só Os Idiotas São Perfeitos

by songoftardis



Series: Deixa Eu Ficar [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Old Fools Couple, Soft Twissy, deixaeuficarverso, hello it's me again, hey arnold is amazing, i still don't know how to tag my works properly, idiots to family, idiots to lovers, listen to ack, listen to ava max, listen to leis do avesso, oh no clara is angry, soft Thoschei
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: Sobre Cheerios, desenhos animados, música pop e algumas verdades inconvenientes.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Missy & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Deixa Eu Ficar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Só Os Idiotas São Perfeitos

**Author's Note:**

> E o que deveria ser só uma fic aleatória acabou ganhando todo um universo próprio dentro da minha cabeça. Sejam bem-vindes ao DeixaEuFicarVerso.  
> Baseada na faixa-título, Só Os Idiotas São Perfeitos, da banda Ack, e em O Romantismo é o Carma dos Idiotas, da banda Leis do Avesso.  
> Você também encontra esta obra no Nyah! e no Spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Clara compartilham muitas coisas em comum, e todas elas irritam Missy. Talvez seja hora de tentar aproximar os dois contando a verdade à sua filha.
> 
> Obrigada, Theo-kun, por tentar me ajudar a construir uma personagem babaca (embora eu não creia em ter feito isso tão bem).

— Esse violão não estava aqui antes — Disse Clara, os lábios apertados na borda da imensa tigela de cereal que segurava com as duas mãos. Um pouco acima do lábio superior, destacava-se um bigodinho de leite.

— E você já passou da idade de precisar de um babador e da mamãe pra limpar sua boca suja — Devolveu Missy, empurrando-a no sofá com os quadris. — Chega pra lá.

A morena se moveu alguns centímetros do meio do estofado escuro. O episódio matinal de Arnold já não a interessava mais, uma vez que seus olhos castanhos não se moviam da figura do violão encostado em um vaso de planta na varanda. Uma Costela-de-Eva ou qualquer coisa do gênero, afinal, Clara não era boa com nomes de plantas. Para ela, todas eram verdes, e seus tipos variavam entre “com flor” e “sem flor”.

— Você não sabe tocar violão.

— Hey ho, _Sherlock_ — Respondeu Missy, apoderando-se do controle que estava entre as pernas da filha e aumentando o volume da tv enquanto se afundava no estofado, levando à boca a primeira xícara de café do dia. — Música é Física, Clara. Posso te surpreender com meu talento musical se eu quiser.

— Mãe, a única coisa que você toca bem é sua aula, que não envolve música — Clara levou à boca uma colher excessivamente cheia de _Cheerios_ , e continuou falando enquanto mastigava. — E ainda vacila de vez em quando. E outra, você é _astrofísica_.

— Ou seja, posso fazer um som _espacial_ — Devolveu a professora, rascunhando um meio-sorriso. — O violão está aqui há meses, Clara Saxon. Não é possível que não tenha visto com olhos desse tamanho.

Colocando um aro de cereal na ponta da colher, Clara o atirou contra sua mãe, atingindo-lhe o rosto. Missy, sem muita expressão, apenas bateu nas pernas da filha com uma das almofadas e, a seguir, descolou o cereal molhado de leite de sua têmpora e o comeu.

— Detesto quando usa o sobrenome do papai — Bufou a jovem, fazendo beicinho.

— E eu detesto que o tenha, mas foi um preço pequeno a pagar para ter você — Disse Missy, remexendo-se no sofá, visivelmente desconfortável. — Sou tão velha assim para aprender a tocar violão?

— Mãe, por que você _quereria_ aprender a tocar violão?

— Clara, por que você está pedindo para ser morta antes das dez da manhã?

Rindo baixinho, a jovem voltou sua atenção a terminar seu café da manhã tomando o leite direto da tigela e estender o braço para deixá-la na mesa de centro, mas, antes que a cerâmica tocasse o tampo do vidro, a voz de Missy fez o braço da filha parar onde estava:

— Pia. 

— Pelo amor de Deus, mãe. Eu já tenho quase trinta.

— Não, Clara, você tem apenas vinte e cinco mas age como se tivesse seis, então, será tratada como se tivesse seis e mamãe vai ensinar que louça suja, nesta casa, coloca-se na pia.

Clara revirou os olhos, levantando-se e levando a tigela vazia até a pia, murmurando um "depois eu lavo". Quando voltou para o sofá, agarrou a mãe pelos ombros e colou os lábios à bochecha dela, dando-lhe um beijo demorado. Levemente incomodada com o cheiro de leite e cereais, Missy tentou se afastar. Já era ruim o bastante ter que lidar com o vício de John naquelas coisinhas redondas com gosto de papelão e serragem.

— Você não se cansa de comer isso?

— Amo _Cheerios_ tanto quanto amo você.

— Está me colocando no mesmo nível de uma marca de cereal?

— Claro que não, mamãe! Estou colocando os cereais no seu nível, e eles ainda estão abaixo de você.

Clara se esparramou no comprimento do sofá, deitando a cabeça no colo de sua mãe. Os olhos azuis de Missy estavam fixos na tela de 50”, porém, sua mão esquerda foi colocada nos cabelos da filha, acariciando-lhe suavemente a cabeça.

Era sempre assim quando tinham o prazer de compartilhar um dia juntas. Como professoras, as duas passavam tempo demais presas aos documentários e telejornais (embora Clara tivesse uma estranha predileção por acompanhar as notícias via _Twitter_ , e havia pedido vários trabalhos de seus alunos utilizando a mesma ferramenta), sem contar o tempo que passavam sem se ver devido ao acúmulo de provas e trabalhos dos discentes aguardando correção, então, as horas dedicadas aos momentos de mãe e filha, e, principalmente, aos desenhos da tv a cabo, eram sagradas. 

— Você foi a Fresno?

— Oi?

— Sua camiseta.

Missy olhou para o logotipo em branco à frente do peito, reluzindo um pouco acima do rosto redondo de Clara. Tão acostumada estava a passar a maioria de seus dias livres usando as roupas do namorado como se fossem suas que não se lembrou de trocar justamente para evitar aquele tipo de pergunta.

— Não. É uma banda brasileira muito boa. Um pouco de cultura, só pra variar. Você poderia ouvir, ao invés de perturbar seus vizinhos com essa porcaria de Ava Max.

Desde que a tal Ava Max estourou de vez na mídia, a vida de Missy havia virado uma espécie de inferno musical. Não bastasse o sucesso entre os alunos da Luke, que a ouviam nas áreas externas com os alto-falantes de seus celulares em um volume insuportável; John também havia sido contaminado por aquele vírus pop com leves pitadas de psicopatia midiática, e insistia em tomar banho ouvindo e cantando alto. Também adorava repetir os clipes à exaustão, havia usado o laptop de Missy para baixar algumas cifras, e, depois de comprar o cd da garota, ouvia-o no caminho para o trabalho, tornando as caronas de Missy uma experiência de tortura. Então, para seu desprazer, ela descobriu que Clara também gostava, até demais, da cantoria sem sentido que tanto lhe incomodava.

Apesar do mau gosto, era uma garota bonita, a sua Clara. Infelizmente, o formato do rosto e os olhos escuros tinham saído aos moldes do pai, então, era impossível olhar para ela e não se lembrar dos anos horríveis que passou casada com Harold Saxon. Em contrapartida, os cabelos da filha eram castanhos e longos como os dela, e elas tinham as pernas inquietas. E Clara não havia crescido muito, o que, para Missy, era o que ela gostava de chamar ironicamente de “uma pequena vitória”. Seria meio vergonhoso sair com uma belíssima filha maior que 1,61m, mas, felizmente, a jovem havia parado nos 1,57m no meio da adolescência e ali permanecera, prolongando sua dependência de cadeiras e de pessoas mais altas para alcançar certas coisas em cima dos armários.

— Ela é meio… Grande, não é?

— Nada neste mundo é maior que sua curiosidade, pelo jeito — Falou Missy, um tanto ríspida, suprimindo a vontade de sufocar a filha de brincadeira debaixo de uma almofada por pelo menos três segundos. — O que quer de mim, Clara Oswin?

Missy levava a xícara à boca e se deliciava com um grande gole de seu café forte quando a pergunta lhe pegou como uma criança escondida atrás de uma porta, saltando para assustar a mãe desavisada.

— Com quem você está transando, dona Oakdown?

Uma inspirada fora de hora fez com que o café descesse pelo lugar errado. A mais velha engasgou-se de tal forma que, quando finalmente parou de tossir, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu esmalte favorito.

— Dê-me uma boa razão para eu ter deixado você dormir aqui nesse fim de semana — Disse severamente a mais velha, limpando com as costas da mão as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos devido à tosse.

— Danny viajou para visitar um parente doente e eu pensei que não deveria atrapalhar. Pra não ficar entediada em casa ouvindo Ava Max, o que seria melhor que ficar com minha mamãe que tanto amo? E sou sua única filha, tenho seis anos e preciso ser amada.

O sorriso da jovem era tão belo e convencido que Missy poderia bater nela de tanto que a amava. E, por amá-la tanto, sabia que não era justo continuar escondendo sua relação com John. Era hora de parar de chutar coisas para debaixo da cama e jogar as escovas de dente do amado em cima do guarda-roupa. Além do mais, já fazia algum tempo que ela tinha notado as semelhanças entre ele e a filha. À parte os cereais e o gosto musical terrível, os dois também amavam uma aventura perigosa, paravam o que estivessem fazendo para acompanhar seus desenhos favoritos e tinham um ego infladíssimo. Claro que este último, além de ser próprio de Clara, também tinha vindo de seu pai narcisista, mas Missy gostava de imaginar um passado distante no qual ela conhecia John e construía sua vida com ele, e, na contemporaneidade, contava às amigas o quanto sua filha Clara se parecia com o pai egocêntrico.

Foi uma sorte que, na primeira madrugada em que o namorado e ela realmente ficaram juntos de um dia para o outro, sem se separar em um horário estranho, Clara não tivesse chegado lá pela manhã. O que foi um alívio para os dois, uma vez que, quando acordaram, por volta do meio-dia, depois de passarem horas discutindo sobre o cultivo de plantas em Saturno, nomear filhos com nomes bizarros de estrelas e constelações e sobre como a peruca nova do reitor era péssima, o surto de coragem que tiveram às três e tantas desapareceu magicamente. Os dois se entreolharam desesperados, pensando _"nós não fizemos mesmo isso, fizemos?"_. Na verdade, Missy estranhou que a filha não apareceu por mais algumas semanas antes que ligasse pedindo para passar aqueles dois dias com ela, e chegasse, na noite de sexta, com uma mochila e um livro de receitas, reclamando sobre como estava frustrada em não ter conseguido fazer o suflê perfeito antes mesmo de dizer "olá, mãe! Sua aparência está péssima!".

— Sabe, Ozzie — Clara sorriu mais ao ouvir o apelido de infância. Mesmo aos vinte e cinco, ela não censurava a mãe por, de vez em quando, realmente tratá-la como se ela nunca tivesse crescido. — Eu… Estou mesmo com alguém.

— Isso era óbvio — Sorriu a moça, com ar de satisfação. — Mas quando foi que essa pessoa começou a morar aqui, já que deixou o violão, as camisetas e sabe-se lá o que mais?

— Nós… Hn… Fazemos um ano e sete meses agora.

Clara saltou do colo de sua mãe, sentando-se de uma forma estranha, quase curvada sobre o ombro da mais velha. Suas pálpebras passadas se estreitado e ela encarava Missy como se esta tivesse acabado de dizer que as pegadas do Coelho da Páscoa no chão da sala tinha sido feita por ela mesma com tinta guache e uma tampa de achocolatado (o que não era de todo mentira).

— Você está transando há quase dois anos e eu só soube agora?

— Estávamos… Discutindo como contar. E tecnicamente só começamos a transar há menos de um ano — Respondeu Missy, desviando o olhar para a tela e sentindo o rosto arder um pouco mais do que deveria.

— Mãe, eu não tenho mesmo seis anos! Acha que não vou aceitar que outra pessoa entre na sua vida? Digo, depois das outras outras setenta que já tentaram, que mal faria mais uma?

— Pode-se dizer que ele já estava nas nossas vidas há um tempo — Frisou Missy, ignorando a piadinha sem graça da filha.

— Quer dizer que eu o conheço?

O silêncio incômodo que se abateu entre as duas só era quebrado pela voz de Arnold e Gerald, que, no microfone do DJ Ned Noturno, pediam a todos na cidade para que apagassem suas luzes às 20:16.

— Ele é da Luke, não é?

A mais velha apenas concordou com a cabeça. Aquela era uma situação verdadeiramente estranha, mesmo para uma família tão aberta e livre de segredos quanto a que elas haviam construído. Ao longo da vida, enquanto se mudavam entre escolas e universidades devido aos progressos acadêmicos de Missy e fugindo dos excessos e exigências do violento e insuportável Harold, Clara não tivera muito tempo de se estabilizar ou criar vínculos com muitas pessoas, muito menos relacionamentos de sua mãe, que eram sempre raros, rasos, e, devido à impermanência das duas, extremamente rápidos, terminando antes mesmo de Clara conseguir decorar os nomes e os rostos dos pouquíssimos pretendentes de sua ocupada matriarca. Bristol fora o único lugar que puderam, depois de tantas idas e vindas e com Clara já adulta, chamar de lar e viver com um pouco de normalidade, rotinas e repetição a longo prazo.

— Não me diga que é o reitor. Por favor, mãe, o reitor não. Ele é muito estranho. E até onde sei, ele é casado — A expressão de Clara oscilava entre a curiosidade e o horror. — Ou aquele professor sinistro de Química, o tal do Lazarus? Mãe, aquele homem já está com os dois pés na cov--

— É o Doutor.

Novamente o silêncio entre as duas era perturbado apenas pela voz das personagens do seriado animado. Arnold, Gerald e o vovô Phil comemoravam a visão do cometa Salley. 

— E por Doutor, você quer dizer…

— _Aquele_ Doutor.

A boca de Clara era um círculo quase perfeito.

— Não!

— Sim.

— Não!

— Sim...

— Não!

— Por Deus, Clara, vamos ficar nisso o dia todo?

— Puta merda, mãe!

Sorrindo para si mesma, Missy forçou um lembrete mental. Assim que pegasse o celular, tinha de escrever para o namorado dizendo que pagaria as dez libras que apostaram sobre Clara dizer aquelas exatas palavras quando soubesse do grande segredo. Contrariando o ditado de que mães sempre sabem, a professora tinha se dado ao luxo de duvidar, crente de que o choque seria tão grande que sua pequena sequer se lembraria de invocar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ledo engano. Dez libras a menos em sua carteira.

— Foi ele que me beijou primeiro! — Disse Missy, exasperada, tentando ignorar a nada sutil expressão de nojo de Clara. — As coisas foram acontecendo… E chegamos aqui.

— Mas você não tentou matá-lo sufocado? — Perguntou a jovem, confusa. — E ele não prejudicou seus alunos no mês dos seminários? Também teve aquela vez em que colocaram laxante no seu café no dia da palestra sobre água em Marte e eu tenho certeza de que foi ele, e aquela out--

— É, Clara, aconteceu tudo isso sim, mas nós estamos juntos agora e ninguém tentou matar ninguém nesse meio tempo — Bufou a astrofísica, fingindo estar concentrada na animação e no restante do café em sua xícara quando, na verdade, sequer entendia o que estava acontecendo na tela, vendo as personagens falando e se movimentando como algo distante demais de sua capacidade de raciocínio e sem sentir mais o gosto do líquido agora frio.

— Ele usa roupas estranhas.

— É, ele usa.

— E aquelas sobrancelhas parecem perigosas.

— Elas são.

— Como saber se ele é não é um cara vingativo esperando para ter o troco por aquela vez em que você roubou o cabo do projetor?

— Ele não é, Ozzie.

— Ou isso é o que ele quer que você pense — Resmungou a morena, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. — Ele disse que eu parecia um _Funko_!

— E ele tinha razão, mas, da culpa desse gene ruim, eu estou completamente isenta.

— E você não ia me contar até o quê? Colocar um assado no forno e ele aparecer aqui, pra me encontrar descabelada e usando pijama combinando num dia qualquer?

— Seus pijamas são lindos, Ozzie. E o plano era assar você.

Clara se recostou no sofá, parecendo muito cansada de repente. Parecia um pouco pálida na luz que entrava na sala, mas Missy não sabia dizer se aquilo era realidade ou apenas sua preocupação de mãe.

— Mãe, eu… Não sei o que dizer.

— Para dizer a verdade, nem eu — Concordou Missy, ainda desconfortável em seu lugar.

Não havia como negar que o clima, antes leve, divertido e promissor, havia se tornado tenso e instável, como um fio esticado demais que poderia se romper a qualquer instante. Nenhuma das duas sabia bem o que fazer ou dizer, e, embora ambas tivessem muitos pensamentos fazendo suas cabeças doerem e palavras coçando nas pontas de suas línguas, ninguém se arriscou a falar primeiro por pelo menos cinco minutos. Conhecendo-se muito bem há vinte e cinco anos de suas vidas, mãe e filha já sabiam que tudo estava perdido, e cada uma esperava pelo momento em que a outra explodiria — na verdade, cada uma torcia para que a outra explodisse primeiro, afinal, nenhuma das duas queria ser a responsável por deixar entrar o desastre que batia à porta do apartamento de Missy desde que entrou em seu novo relacionamento.

— Clara — Começou a mãe, incerta de para onde iria aquela conversa. — Sei que tivemos nossas diferenças, mas o problema não era apenas ele ou eu. Éramos _nós_. E demorou, mas conseguimos perceber a besteira que estávamos fazendo.

— E pra corrigir uma besteira, precisou fazer outra?

Missy estreitou os olhos.

— Não gosto do seu tom, Clara.

A mais jovem até ia pedir desculpas, porém, tomada por uma raiva que não sabia bem de onde vinha, apenas continuou falando o que lhe vinha à cabeça.

— Você mente pra mim e o meu tom é o problema?

— Sou sua mãe, Clara.

— Desde quando ser mãe dá carta branca pra fazer merda com os filhos?

— Defina “merda”.

— Você não confiou em mim.

Missy tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras deslizaram garganta abaixo junto com uma pequena porção de saliva.

— Quero que seja feliz, mãe — Continuou Clara, tão incerta quanto a mãe, mas fazendo um esforço muito maior para não demonstrar. — Mas não pode fazer isso consigo mesma. Não pode fazer isso _conosco_.

— Conosco? — Um sorriso debochado tomou o rosto da professora, ainda que não fosse sua intenção. Era apenas nervosismo, e ela não conseguia controlar os músculos da própria face. — Diga-me, Clara, como pode haver um “conosco” se está dando um show apenas porque entrei num relacionamento com alguém de quem você não gosta?

— _Você_ _não gosta_ _dele_ , mãe!

— Não se atreva a nomear o que eu sinto por mim, Clara Oswin Saxon! — Bradou Missy, sem ter noção do volume que sua voz tinha alcançado. — Não pode esperar que eu recuse uma chance de ser feliz com um cara legal só porque você não se dá com ele!

— Não pode esperar que eu aceite do dia para a noite um cara que você ofendeu por quatro anos inteiros, é isso que está errado e você não consegue entender! — Clara levou as mãos aos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Naquele momento, ela parecia desesperada. — Foi ele quem te pediu para mentir?

— Não, Clara. Foi um pedido meu.

A revelação atingiu a jovem como um soco no rosto. Sua expressão era a de mais pura incredulidade.

— Então você mentiu pra mim _porque quis_ e pronto?

Missy não deu resposta. Não havia uma.

— E agora não vai dizer nada. Ótimo.

— O que faria se eu dissesse que estava beijando um homem que você odeia?

— _Você_ me ensinou a odiá-lo, Michelle Oakdown! — Àquela altura, Clara estava de pé e gritando. — Você, com seus discursos sobre a atitude babaca daquele velho cada vez que você abria a boca! Falando sobre como ele te olhava, sobre como ele falava com você, porque ele sim usava um tom com o qual você deveria se preocupar, dona Oakdown! Porque ele tentava te ferrar todos os dias naquela faculdade, e, quando você chegava em casa, era no ombro da sua filha que você chorava, pra no dia seguinte voltar ao trabalho e esse homem fazer merda com você de novo!

Missy não conseguia elaborar uma única frase que a ajudasse. Era como se Clara cuspisse, uma atrás da outra, várias agulhas envenenadas que, ao atingirem seu corpo, espalhavam por suas veias o mais cruel e ardido dos venenos: _a verdade_ , e, para Michelle Oakdown, era um tanto horrível que outra pessoa além dela tivesse razão. Sentindo-se derrotada (e lidando incrivelmente mal com a derrota), sem ao menos olhar para a filha, Missy reuniu alguma presunção e respondeu, severamente:

— Algumas coisas exigem uma maturidade que você ainda não tem, Clara.

— Tem razão. Eu só tenho seis anos — Ela fez uma pausa. Missy não queria olhar para ela, mas sentia o peso dos olhos castanhos e magoados da filha a lhe fuzilarem. — Minha mãe me criou assim.

Dito isso, Clara saiu da sala, indo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes no qual sempre dormia, e que também já havia decorado de acordo com seus gostos, então, não media palavras antes de dizer que aquele quarto era dela. Batendo a porta, a jovem se atirou de barriga na cama e cobriu a cabeça com um dos travesseiros.

Sem cabeça para continuar vendo adolescentes animados, Missy desligou a tv. Passou alguns minutos presa ao sofá, sentindo-se esmagada pelo peso do silêncio que agora reinava na sala. Tinha sido realmente um desastre, e a culpa era 85% dela. Não mataria se, na primeira vez em que John e ela se beijaram, tivesse contado à filha. Mas o medo que se apoderava dela havia sido tão grande que pareceu melhor abrir aquele abismo entre ela e sua melhor amiga, deixando aquela pequena bolinha de neve rolar morro abaixo até se tornar uma imensa avalanche, que, agora, tinha caído sobre seu próprio telhado. Durante toda a vida, Clara era única com quem nunca tinha tido segredos, nem mesmo quando a vida parecia não ter solução, e ela tinha acabado de estragar tudo.

Levantou-se, e, sem pressa, caminhou até a cozinha, visando depositar na pia a xícara ainda contendo dois dedos de café frio. Antes que pudesse chegar até ela, um som extremamente alto fez com que, assustada, afrouxasse a mão na alça de porcelana e deixasse a xícara cair, espatifando-se no chão e sujando o piso com o líquido escuro. Era Clara, em seu quarto, ouvindo _Kings & Queens_, de Ava Max, no último volume.

— _Puta merda_ — Deixou escapar a professora.

Embora tomada pela raiva e pela mágoa, ela sabia que, no fim das contas, a criança tinha sido ela. A dor que ela sentia vinha direto de seu ego ferido por ter tido tantas verdades inconvenientes jogadas em sua cara daquele jeito. Missy tinha sido egoísta, e priorizado sua felicidade acima de tudo. O que não era um erro, muito pelo contrário — apenas o método que escolhera para alcançar seu objetivo tinha sido um pouco... _Controverso,_ talvez.

Como mãe e filha com o maior número de defeitos compartilhados, assim como ela sabia que Clara não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvi-la naquele momento, ela mesma também não queria ver o rosto de biscoito irritado da filha por pelo menos doze horas. Outro ponto era que nenhuma das duas era versada na arte de pedir desculpas. Sabendo que não haveria modo de entrarem em consenso enquanto o humor das duas estivesse instável, a professora decidiu caminhar para espairecer. Ela não estava tão preparada assim para o final de semana com Clara e uma visita ao mercado parecia perfeita para dar às duas o distanciamento de que precisavam no momento. Quando voltasse, limparia o piso, prepararia o almoço e talvez isso bastasse para que elas pudessem tentar de novo. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, vestiu uma calça _legging_ mais ou menos suja do dia anterior, calçou seus tênis esportivos, e, pegando a carteira, saiu, deixando a porta bater atrás de si da mesma forma que Clara, poucos minutos antes, tinha feito com a porta do quarto. Lá dentro, a mais moça abafou um grito com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Quando Missy chegou, quase quarenta minutos depois, o porteiro lhe perguntou se ela havia encontrado Clara no caminho, pois a garota acabara de sair. A professora não se apressou a voltar para seu apartamento, uma vez que já tinha uma vaga noção do que havia acontecido. Quando entrou, tudo estava em silêncio. A _tv_ permanecia desligada, o café continuava no chão e não havia nenhum sinal de que Clara houvesse estado ali, a não ser pela tigela suja que ainda aguardava dentro da pia. Deixando as sacolas sobre o balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala, Missy caminhou até o quarto onde a filha costumava dormir. A cama fora deixada desarrumada, o livro de receitas não estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira e a mochila dela também não estava em lugar algum. Ela tinha ido embora. Era típico de sua garotinha mandona e cabeça-dura. A astrofísica só não esperava que, no meio dos lençóis amassados e fora do lugar, haveria uma tigela, muito semelhante à que, mais cedo, fora deixada na pia (em cor diferente, entretanto). Dentro, uma colher e um resto de leite. Clara, obviamente, tinha feito aquilo de propósito, e se, até aquele momento, ela ainda dava um pouco de razão à filha, todo o sentimento de empatia e culpa tinha acabado de evaporar.

— Malditos _Cheerios_ — Resmungou Missy, irritada, aproximando-se da tigela para pegá-la e estourá-la na parede. Todavia, conseguiu se conter, apertando as unhas curtas nas palmas das mãos para frear seus impulsos.

No fim das contas, talvez fosse bom dar mais um pouco de tempo ao tempo e deixar Clara digerir a novidade da forma que melhor lhe aprouvesse, afinal, já havia levado quase dois anos para que ela soubesse, e Missy entendia o tamanho de sua dor. Ela mesma havia sido bastante dura quando descobriu, por outras fontes, que sua Clara estava tendo algo com Danny Pink. O _porém_ da coisa era que ela ainda era a mãe, e sentia que isso lhe dava certa vantagem em qualquer tipo de situação, mesmo estando inteiramente errada.

Àquela altura, Missy já tinha apertado o grande botão vermelho do _foda-se_ em seu cérebro. Se levasse mais dois anos para que elas se acertassem, estava tudo bem. Ela já havia passado mais que aquilo sem saber como aproveitar a vida, dedicando tudo de si à vida profissional e à filha. Se, para seguir em frente, tivesse de se desprender por algum tempo de Clara, assim ela o faria. Precisavam de espaço para serem, pela primeira vez, duas pessoas separadas, e isso não era de todo ruim, apesar da forma errática como tudo havia acontecido. Ela apenas ligaria para John, lavaria a louça suja e limparia o chão da cozinha. O café derramado já havia escorrido para debaixo do fogão, e aquilo daria muito mais trabalho que cuidar do temperamento de sua filha.


End file.
